Dutchy Angles
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Dutchy has three angels


**TITLE: Dutchy Angels**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Floatsam and Jetsam**

**CATEGORY:**

**SUMMARY: Dutchy has three angels**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Dreema for beta reading this story for me**

**SONGS:**

Swain had just finished checking on Dutchy when there was a knock on the wardroom door.

"Yeah?" He turned to see the door open and the X walk in.

"How's the patient?"

"Bleeding has stopped. He will get over it," Swain said as he finished checking the IV line then turned to Kate. "He's strong."

"Can I talk to him?" Kate asked from the doorway.

"Sure. I've just pumped him full of pethidine," Swain said as he let go of the IV and turned to Kate. "He might not make much sense."

Kate closed the door and stepped forward to Dutchy's side.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Hey," he said as he grinned, which made Kate giggle. "Kind of floating," he added as his eyes rolled around.

"That's great," she said with a little laugh, looking over at Swain writing something down before turning back to Dutchy.

"Do you want to explain why you came ashore in that condition?" Dutchy let out a little laugh while looking at her. She tried again. "What were you thinking?"

His face changed. "You're an angel."

"Dutchy." She looked over at Swain then back to Dutchy who, by then, was holding her right hand.

"You're an amazing woman," he murmured as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Pethidine, ma'am," Swain reminded her.

"Yeah," Kate grinned.

"He won't remember a thing in the morning."

"Yeah."

Dutchy tried to pull her towards him. "Come here."

"No, no. Got stuff to do," she replied as she pulled away and patted his hand while still grinning.

"Where are you going?"

"Cup of tea," she responded as she opened the door, then walked out and closed it behind her. Swain stood there trying not to laugh and Dutchy turned his head the other way as his eyes rolled once again.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Swain said.

He turned around when the door opened. "Hi, Swain. I brought you in a brew," Bomber said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, Bomber."

She passed it to him then turned to look at Dutchy. "How is he, Swain?"

"He's going to be fine," the medic replied as Dutchy looked up and grinned.

"Hey," Dutchy murmured as she walked over to him.

"What have you got him on, Swain?" she asked as she turn to the medic .

"Pethidine."

"Ok," She responded before turning her attention back to Dutchy.

"Hey." He looked at Bomber and grinned, then held on to her hand. "You're an angel."

Bomber raise her eyebrow and heard Swain chuckle while drinking his coffee.

"He won't remember a thing tomorrow," Swain laughed as Bomber turned to face him.

"That's good." She turn her head back to Dutchy as he kissed the back of her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Come here," he grinned as he grabbed her top.

"Oh, no." Bomber managed to pull away from him.

"Hey where are you going?"

Bomber turned to see Swain grinning as she walked to the door. She glanced back at Dutchy and said, "I've got muffins in the oven."

"Chocolate chip and banana?" Dutchy asked while grinning.

"No."

He pouted like a five year-old. "Why not?" he whined . Bomber shook her head as she opened the door and turned to the medic.

"Not a word, Swain."

"Don't worry, Bomber. You're not Dutchy's first angel."

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she walked out, closing the door behind her to see Two Dads stand there, grinning.

"Were you listening, Two Dads?" Bomber folded her arms across her chest. "Well?"

"Yeah. X was in there before you and Dutchy called her an amazing angel."

She pointed a finger at Two Dads' chest. "Not a word, or else."

Two Dads grinned and turned to walk away. "Well you'd better go and make those banana chocolate chip muffins."

She shook her head and walked to the galley to check on her muffins.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the wardroom door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Swain turned to see who it was.

"Hi, Swain. Bomber asked me to bring in two muffins for you before Charge shows up and eats them." She stepped into the room and held out a plate. He finished checking the IV and walked over to her.

"Thanks, they smell great," he said as she passed them to him.

"How is Dutchy?"

She turned to see Dutchy raise his head and grin at her. "Hey."

"He's on pethidine, so he's little out of it," Swain cautioned as she glanced at him.

"Ok," She replied, walking over to the bed while Swain turned to write something on his notepad and eat a muffin.

"Hi," Bird said.

Dutchy looked at her and grinned as he held her hand. "My beautiful angel."

Swain choked then coughed. "Went down the wrong way," he said feebly as Bird stared at him and then turn back to his notepad.

She turned around to see Dutchy kissing the back of her hand.

"You know that I'm your white knight in shining Armour," Dutchy declared and Swain managed not to burst out laughing.

"Dutchy," she said, her eyes widening.

"I am. I'm your hero," he grinned as his eyes rolled around, then he looked back at Bird.

"You do look like an angel," He smiled as he raised a hand to her cheek.

Bird went to step back but Dutchy slid his hand around the back of her neck.

"You're my beautiful angel."

Swain turned to see what was going on and saw Dutchy's hand around the back of Bird's neck. Swain opened his mouth to say something when Dutchy pulled Bird down and kissed her on the lips. He quickly stepped forward but Bird managed to pull away in shock.

"I- I better go," she stammered, turning toward Swain and then walking to the door.

"Hey, where are you going, my beautiful angel?" Dutchy asked.

Bird looked at him as she opened the door then walked out, closing the door behind her and placing her hand on her chest.

"Bird, are you ok?" Kate asked as she and Bomber showed up.

"Bird, what happened?" Bomber asked, but Bird shook her head.

"Come on," Bomber said as they walked into the junior sailor's mess and sat down.

"What happened?" Kate asked. Someone cleared their throat and Kate turned to find Swain in the doorway.

"What happened in the wardroom?"

Swain walked into the room and waited until he was standing in front of them before he spoke. "Well, you three are Dutchy's angels." They looked at each other then back to Swain.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head.

Swain nodded. "As for Bird being in shock, Dutchy kissed her."

Kate's eyes widened and she turned to face Bird.

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me," the young sailor insisted.

"Swain?" Kate asked as she turned to the medic.

"She's right. He was too quick, even I was shocked. But she did manage to break the kiss and step away from him." He stepped forward and crouched down level with Bird. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, he won't remember a thing," Swain reassured her and Bird nodded.

"I think from now on, when Dutchy ends up in the wardroom, send one of the guys in."

"Good idea, Swain." Kate said

"I'd better get back to Dutchy," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"X, what did Dutchy say to you?" Bomber asked while grinning. Kate shook her head.

"Well, he told me that I was an angel and kissed the back of my hand. When I was leaving the room, I told him that I had muffins in the oven and he asked if they were banana and chocolate chip. When I said no, he pouted and said 'why not?' like he was a five year-old," Bomber said.

"A five year-old?" Kate said.

"Yeah, Swain was trying not to laugh. So X, come on. What did he say? It will be between us three," Bomber urged and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ok, he said that I was an angel and that I'm amazing women. Plus he kissed the back of my hand and tried to pull me down. It didn't happen, I manage to break away," Kate confided.

"Wow. Bird, what happened besides the kiss?" Bomber asked.

"He said that he was my white knight in shining armour and he was my hero," Bird revealed.

"And he kissed you," prompted Bomber

Bird through about the conversation in the wardroom. "He also said that I looked like a beautiful angel," she added.

Bomber's eyes widened. "You're joking, right?"

"Ask Swain," Bird suggested. "He was there, trying not to laugh."

"I remember, years ago, there was a program called Charlie's Angels," Kate said, turning toward the other two women.

"I remember that show," Bomber said.

"I've seen the movie," added Bird.

"Dutchy's Angels," They all laughed, not knowing who was eavesdropping.

Two weeks later, Dutchy walked back onto Hammersley after spending four days in hospital and another ten days on medical leave . He walked down to his and Swain's cabin and was putting his things away when Swain walked in.

"Hey, welcome back," the medic smiled.

"Thanks, Swain. It's good to be back." He pulled back the curtain from his rack and was surprised to see a disk on the edge of the bed.

"What the?" Dutchy picked it up and looked at the note. _'Dutchy__'s__ eyes only' _

"What have you got there?" Swain asked.

"Don't know," Dutchy replied, then looked at his watch. "Well, I've got time."

He walked down to the computers in the ship's office with Swain following behind him. He sat down and opened the case, removing the disk (out) and placing it in the CD drive. He clicked a couple of buttons and a video screen popped up.

"Oh, no. Ah, Dutchy," Swain said as he recognised the image.

"Shh!" he urged as he turned the volume up. He listened to the conversation between himself and Kate. After watching Kate leave the room, he paused the video and turned to Swain.

"Hey, I didn't tell anyone," Swain said.

"Then how?"

"I have no idea, mate. I'll leave you to it," Swain suggested as he left the room.

Dutchy turned back to the screen and pressed play again. He watched and listened to what had happened with Bomber and then Bird. He was shocked when he saw the part where he had kissed the young sailor. The scene changed to the dining room and someone was there with a video recorder, recording everything. As the camera moved around, he paused the frame on a familiar face. He was not happy to find out who had sent him the disk. He removed the disk from the computer and picked up the case. As he stood up and walked out of the room he saw Kate walking towards him.

"Dutchy, Swain just told me about the disk. I swear it wasn't me."

"I know, X. Sorry what happened, I wasn't myself," he offered.

Kate smiled. "I know. Any idea who sent that to you?" she asked, pointing to the disk.

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey, welcome back, Dutchy."

"Don't you 'Dutchy' me, Two Dads," he warned as he raised the disk (as he) and stepped forward.

Two Dads turned around and ran down the corridor, only to stop at the corner (then he step back when) where he encountered Bomber and Bird walking toward him looking unimpressed. Before two dads know it he had no where to go.

"Bird," Dutchy called and she looked up "Hold this please," he asked, passing her the disk.

He grabbed Two Dads' ear and pulled him along until they were outside on the aft deck.

"Ow, ow. Dutchy, ow," Two Dads complained. Kate, Bomber, Bird, Swain and the rest of the crew followed the commotion to the rear of the ship, wondering what was going on.

When they reached the back of the boat, Dutchy opened the guard rail and moved Two Dads to the edge.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Dutchy," he pleaded.

"Too late," the bosun replied before he pushed Two Dads into the sea.

When Two Dads surfaced, he looked up to see Kate, Bomber and Bird standing next to Dutchy.

"Two Dads for what you have done, you will be doing all the laundry, cleaning every toilet and bathroom on this boat for the rest of your tour and you will be helping Bomber in the galley. You will be doing what she tells you to do. Got it?" Kate asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he reached the steps and managed to haul himself back on board, soaking wet.

"Anything else, ma'am?"

"Yes, you won't be going on any shore leave for the next three patrols."

"Come on. That's not fair."

"Two Dads, you are going to do as you are told, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now go and get changed. Once you've done that you can mop up the mess you've just made, then report back to me when you have finished."

"Yes, ma'am," He said before walking away and leaving the other crew looking confused.

"X, what was that about?" Charge asked.

"Back to work," Kate said and everyone returned to what they were doing, none the wiser as to what was going on. Once the back deck was clear, Kate turned to Bomber, Bird and Dutchy. "Dutchy, a word," she said.

"Come on, Bird. You can help me make some muffins for morning tea," Bomber suggested.

"What ones?" Bird asked as they walked away.

"Banana chocolate chip," Bomber said, loud enough for Kate and Dutchy to hear.

Dutchy turned to Kate, "I'm sorry for what I said, X."

"It ok. You were on a high."

"Yeah, I was. I watched the CD. I couldn't believe what I said to you and almost tried to do to you," he said.

"It's ok. The next time you get hurt, none of the women will be going to see you while you are on pethidine."

"Fair enough," he said as they walked back to the door.

"Are you going to talk to Bomber and Bird?" Kate asked

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok, see you on the bridge."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied before they went their separate ways.

Dutchy went to check on the weapons and he had just finished when Bomber walked in.

"Hey, is that for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied and passed him the muffin.

"Thanks, Bomb. Can we talk about what happen in the ward room?"

"It ok. Anyway, you looked cute when you pouted and whined like a five year-old," she grinned.

Dutchy grinned in return. "Thanks Bomber, and thanks for this muffin."

"No worries, I'd better go and start getting lunch sorted out." She turned around and walked to the door before pausing to look over her shoulder. "I'm pleased I'm one of your angels." She gave him a wink and continued on her way. Dutchy grinned and he shook his head, stopping to take a bite of his muffin as he walked out of the room.

He didn't get a chance to talk to Bird until they were granted shore leave on one of the islands after a supply drop. It was their first leave of their patrol, only ten days into a six-week mission to deliver supplies to remote islands. The crew enjoyed the late-afternoon sunshine as they headed to take up residence in the nearest bar, keen for a decent session before their departure at 0800 the following day.

"Bird," Dutchy called and she turned to face him. "Can we go some place to talk in private?"

"Sure, how about the beach?" she suggested and he agreed.

"Hey Bird, Dutchy, are you coming to the pub with us?" Charge asked.

"Later, mate," Dutchy replied.

Charge looked from one to the other and nodded. "Ok."

Dutchy and Bird turned and headed towards the beach. When they got there they walked along the shore line.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bird asked.

"Here," he said, gesturing to an old log, "let's sit down."

"It's about what I said when I wasn't myself," he continued as they turned to face each other.

"Oh."

"Bird, I'm sorry for what I said and did that day."

"It ok, Dutchy," she said as she put her hand in his. "The day you received your medal, Bomber and I were watching you. When your medal was presented I said to Bomber that you could be my hero any day, and when we first met-"

"You said you always wanted to meet a hero and I said 'I do too'," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, well it was true what we both said. You are my hero, Dutchy. I know I still have a lot to learn."

"It takes time," he reassured her.

"And patience."

They looked at each other and laughed before bumping their shoulders together.

"If you like, I can teach you self defense moves when we return home. I can teach you how to fire a gun, too, but we can start with something small."

"Thanks, I would like that," she said, smiling. She looked out to sea for a minute then turned to see Dutchy looking at her. "What you said to me about being my white knight in shining Armour - if you weren't so high would you still say it to me?"

"Don't know, maybe."

"And a beautiful angel?"

Dutchy grinned. "Maybe."

"Come on, tell me." She bumped his shoulder again.

"Nope."

She let go of his hand as she stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"So I'm not a beautiful angel then?" Bird said, trying to see if he would take the bait.

"Of course you are."

She pointed her finger at him and grinned. "A ha."

He thought about what had just been said and realised she had tricked him. "Why you-"

Bird stepped back and turned around, running down the beach laughing as Dutchy chased her.

"Come back here, you." He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed in surprise.

"Dutchy, put me down," she demanded as she hit his back.

"Nope," he said, grinning.

She slapped his backside so he slap hers in return. "Ow," she complained and before she knew it she was lying on her back in the sand. "That's not fair," she muttered as he laughed.

She sat up and slapped his leg before he sat down on the sand next to her.

Two hours later, Bird and Dutchy walked into the bar where their friends were drinking. Dutchy headed over to get them both a drink while she walked over to the crew.

"Where did you and Dutchy go to?" Charge asked.

"He wanted to talk to me in private," she replied.

Bomber and Kate looked at her in shock. "That must have been some talk," Bomber said.

"Yes, it was."

"So everything is ok then?" Kate said.

"Yeah, we talked about Daryl," Bird said

Kate nodded, knowing Dutchy was looking after Bird especially after her encounter with Daryl on the dock.

When Dutchy returned he passed Bird her drink.

"Thanks, Dutchy," she replied and they grinned at each other before turning to talk to the other crew members.

When Hammersley returned to Cairns, everyone went out that night for a drink. Dutchy showed up hour later because there was something he had wanted to do first. What the others didn't know, and wouldn't know for a few days, was that he gotten a tattoo of a halo sitting just above a heart with wings.

The design was only an 1½ inches wide and an inch high, but it was positioned directly over his own heart. He had got it done for his three angels and the wings only showed three feathers instead of normal six to eight.

He decided to get it because the three women had come to mean a lot to him since his transfer to Hammersley and each of them had saved his life in a different way.

The end


End file.
